Sweetest Flower, Emerald Eyes
by megstar-shines-bright
Summary: Sirius and James swap bodies so that James can avoid an earful from lily. What happens when she starts falling for the wrong guy? What happens when all three girlfriends are drooling over Sirius? L/J


**1. Bets, Black and Bitch fights…**

'Hey Evans, doing something on, say… Saturday night?' questioned James coolly.

"Rather eat my dog"' replied Sirius trying to keep a strait face.

"Sirius your supposed to accept the date!" James roared, standing up suddenly causing the "red wig" (in reality a mop dyed red) to fall off of Sirius' head.

"But it wasnt a good enough pick up line" Sirius whined, knocking the wilting yellow flowers and assortment of garden weeds from James' hand.

"Its not meant to be good... Im practicing for Lily, this is just a practice"

"But If you don't practice properly you'll stuff it up..." Sirius pointed out, then added. "..BADLY"

"REGARDLESS! **You** aresupposed to accept me. What happens if i stuff up BECAUSE MY BEST MATE KEEPS REJECTING ME?" James roared again flipping the half melted chocolates from Sirius's hand.

'Cool it, James' rasped Sirius, finally managing to catch his breath, 'you've asked her out loads of times before, what makes you think she's gonna say yes this time?'

'Cause this time, I'm not going to be such an idiot'

'James you're always an idiot' sniggered Sirius, showering the floor with an assortment of sweets which were moments ago... the contents of his mouth.

'Way to cheer me up, mate', replied James in an unsatisfied tone. 'What happened to the Sirius that told me I could get girls dropping at my feet?'

'Actually prongs, I said, "WITH MY HELP, you could get girls dropping at you feet…' Sirius stuffed his face with the licorice log, before resuming his sentence. 'And if Lily were to drop at your feet she'd be drunk, drugged or just doing it to spite you'

The common room was silent as James tried to figure out what Sirius had just proposed. James jumped to his feet and lifted Sirius into a hug.

'Sirius Black you're a genius!' yelled James. James received a blow to the head from Sirius in return for his sudden outburst.

'What are you thinking? Don't say shit like that, to me! People could hear you!' he snarled. 'And for goodness sakes put me down before I throw those licorice logs up'.

James let him go and rubbed his head, grinning mischievously. He then walked over to one of the common rooms plush sofas and collapsed into it. The fire place was emitting a warm glow which gently lit the common room. After a moment silence, Sirius pulled a face and followed James' suit.

'Wait… I'm not quite sure what you meant when you said "Sirius Black you're a genius!"' Sirius raised his eyebrow. 'Would you care to elaborate?' Sirius scratched his chin innocently as he tried to draw attention away from the eager tone of his voice.

'A moment ago you bit my head off for saying it and now you want me to feed you ego…' James replied.

Sirius opened his mouth to object but James cut him off by adding '…Which is already far too big for your own good...Ahhh! ARGH! Gerrrof!'

His snipe and witty comments quickly turned into squeals as Sirius threw a few friendly punches into his stomach. 'Get on with it' he grinned holding up his fist again threateningly. 'Finish this sentence, will you James? Sirius black is a genius because…'

'Because, he gave me an idea for how I could finally snag Lily.' replied James. Sirius gasped in realization. His eyes widened and he backed away from James in disgust. 'No, no, no!' he shook his finger at James the same way one would tell off a naughty puppy.

'Do not do this to yourself again! She has no feelings for you, nada, zilch… zero' groaned Sirius, 'You're just going to embarrass yourself and I'll have to pick up the pieces.'

'You're not going to have to pick up the pieces.' James snorted, but Sirius shushed him. He stood up on the sofa and bellowed across the common room. The neighboring groups fell silent watched him in anticipation. A group of girls eyed him and smiled.

'I promised your mother I would look out for you…' He raised his arm dramatically. 'I promised to pick you up when you were down, to make you smile when you frowned, I promised to carry you over my shoulder when you were wounded. I promised to wipe away your tears, to hold you hair away from your face while you vomited. I even promised her, that if you were upset because it was raining…' He paused and stared at James seriously. 'I would make the sun shine out of Peter's ass' The common room erupted with laughs and cheers.

'Thank you' Sirius waved to his classmates, 'I'm here till Tuesday…' He sat back down and flicked his jet black hair out of his eyes before grinning at James.

'Yeah, yeah. Alright, settle down Mr comedian.' He shook his head at Sirius but still clapped him over the shoulder in a brotherly way. They grinned at one another. A pretty sixth year sauntered over to Sirius and tucked something into his robe pocket before walking off. Sirius slipped it out and a smile widened over his face.

'Name and owl number' he explained to James.

'Maybe you should try something a little less dramatic next time?' James suggested.

'This coming from the man who hung out of Lily's window and threatened to drop if she didn't agree to go out with you. "Lily! Love of my life. Go out with me or I'll let go and plunge to my death!"' Sirius mocked James.

'It's not love.' said James hastily. 'It's just a phase'

'A phase?' Sirius' eyes widened. 'It's not a phase James it's a three year obsession, an on going, never ending story. Would you like me to tell it to you?' James rolled his eyes at Sirius, ' I'll take that as a yes. You ask her out, she says no, you say why she yells something smart at you, you ask her if she likes you and she goes "hell no". The day after, you ask her out again, she rejects you in front of everyone. In front of everyone James! The day after that! You ask her again, she yells at you, man. The next day, you ask her out again, she says no, you ask her why and she says something witty and smart leaving you standing once again, like a blundering idiot-'

'Way to rub it in, Sirius' James muttered.

'I have to be harsh James. It's the only way things stick in your head. I'm not just looking out for you, I'm looking out for us as well… and i've gotta tell you mate, it's not good for our image. I mean, we're meant to be perfect. Walking Gods! If one of us keeps getting rejected people are going to start wondering why. They'll think, "Why is James getting rejected, there must be something wrong with him"' Sirius whispered animatedly to James. 'Do you want my reputation to go down the drain? Do you even CARE James?" Sirius shook him around the shoulders.

'I see your point, but I have to give it one more go!' James glared back at him. 'I always get what I want, and want I want most is Lily'.

The boys stared and a silent understanding was exchanged. Sirius knew how much this meant to James. So it was decided, they're dive it one last go. Suddenly the door slammed shut and Lily walked into the common room, annoying and seething. Upon seeing James she began rolling her eyes. James opened his mouth to say something.

'Save it Potter, I have no intention of going out with you' Lily laughed. Sirius cowered further into the safety of the couch and hid himself with a pillow mockingly.

'And why is that, Miss Evans?' James smiled, 'You see I was thinking of asking the love of my life out on Saturday, but now I'm not so sure she'd oblige' James winked cheekily.

'You see I would go, but your ego and I just can't compete. There'd be no room left at the table'. She smirked at him, now wearing a champion's smile.

Lily Evans one, James Potter Zilch.

'What make you think I was going to ask you out' he grinned like and idiot, 'I was talking about Jessica Figglehobbs, but it's lovely to see your ego is in great shape, all the same' he shrugged.

Lily opened her mouth to respond. She had no comeback. And now it was too late, he had sensed her hesitation and he was smirking! What nerve!

Lily poked him in the chest. 'You're impossible, Mate you know that!'

'You mean mate as in _SOUL_-mate right? James grinned.

He had won again. Too late for any more comebacks. Lily swept away in a hurry.

'What's wrong flower?' he called to her, she was just at the stairs of the girls dorms, 'Nickers in a knot, petal?' he smiled.

'I wish you'd grow up James.' she sighed before beginning her treacherous climb up the stairs.

James 2 Lily 1.

'So much for wooooing her' Sirius sniggered until James sent an unappealing death stare his way.

'On the –_um_- other hand, she did seem a bit _–errr-_ full of herself.'

'Oh –_um-_ Yea, that –_uh_- sure sounded –_er- _convincing' James hit the back of Sirius' head. He yelped and rubbed it in agony.

'That hurt!' he glared at James in momentary resentment, which was returned with a careless shrug.

'So, what's the plan?' asked Sirius feeling he wasn't going to get any sympathy from James.

'We get Evans smashed at the party tonight, with her drunk she's bound to go out with me!' said James excitedly all of a sudden. Christ that child was more excited now than at Christmas.

'What?' asked James in a thoughtful manner, 'Is there something wrong with the plan?'

'Well yes' replied Sirius carefully 'how many drunk girls have you been out on a date with?'

A sudden pause.

'None' replied James remembering they had all been relatively sober.

'Exactly, I can tell you now! It's hard to talk to them when they cant understand what your saying, plus their breath smells like alcohol' Sirius laughed. 'And, how are you going to stop Evans from "breaking up" with you? If that's what you'd call it. I mean when she sobers up she's bound to give you an earful. Not to mention she'll never speak to you again".

James was now deep in thought, how did one make a girl pissed, and keep her smashed for however long she's his girlfriend, without killing her? Maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all. Of course the main question was, how would they sneak in alcohol. James never took a liking to it any way, who would want to wake up the next morning and feel as if they were road kill.

It was the last week of school, exams and OWL'S were finished barely days ago, giving the students the last week of school to relax and pack their luggage away.

Of course the social butterflies of Hogwarts, were too busy to even think of cleaning the hell hole, pigsty they lived in.

Sweet wrappers, prank plans, text books, homework, parchment, fart in a can, overdue library books, snitches, quaffles and clothes creatively decorated the barely visible floor. One time, Remus even found a house elf stuck under the "Land slide" as the creature referred to it as.

'You know what James, I think we might need to work on that plan' Sirius suggested.

'Maybe you're right mate' James yawned.

'I'm always right. Anyway, there's no chance in hell you'd get Evans smashed' Sirius muttered under his breath.

'I'm going to bed' groaned James. 'Don't wake me up unless you've got a good reason'

It was quite a sight to watch him crawl up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, without his contact lenses. The room was a mess. James was a Pain, Sirius was an idiot, Remus was a werewolf, and Peter was simply stupid. Which would explain the retched state the room was in. Sirius could still hear crashes and yells, coming from upstairs as James fought his way through the sea of junk. Crash. Bang. ClatterSMASH!

"Ouch" James croaked. The noises had ceased which meant that James was probably injured.

It was all fun and games with James, until he got hurt. Then it was bloody hilarious. Sirius bounded up the stairs, curious to see what he had broken this time.

It was early morning and James was still sprawled on the ground where he had fallen that evening. 'James' whispered Sirius. 'James you idiot, get up!' This was urgent. He couldn't venture outside without a body guard. It could be dangerous potentially dangerous, especially if Emma was roaming the corridors in search of him.

'Piss off' mumbled James in response.

'Sorry **Lily** he's too busy to make out, James' just sleeping now' shouted Sirius sarcastically.

Immediately James to his feet and scuffed up his hair. He was hoping to look as though he had just stepped off his broom, but his hair drew more similarities to a birds nest.

'Hey, sorry Lily…' James began, he jumped around wildly as soon as he saw no one standing at the door. Where was Lily? 'Where's Evans?' he asked Sirius dumbly.

'Sometimes I forget you're the smart one' grinned Sirius. 'Right lets get going.' He rubbed his hands together.

'Sirius we ranked the same in our owls, last year' James grunted, he tried to regain a bit of pride as Sirius pushed him out of the door.

'Yeah, but people don't know that do they, they still believe that you and I are a bit dumnb. And If the find out that we're smart then...well we wouldn't be able to score'

James stared at him in disbelief, 'You woke me up….for this?'

'Nah course not mate' he reassured James, 'I need to pee'.

A moment later James found himself, trudging through the frigid corridors, yawning loudly. His feet dragged along the cold stone floor.

'Don't walk so loudly, James' winced Sirius, tiptoeing awkwardly. He held up his hand as a signal for James to stop. James ignored him and kept walking. Sirius hissed, and peered around the corner before running after him.

'Why didn't you stop, you moron?' huffed Sirius, finally catching up. 'Can we please just hurry up and get back to the dorms before Emma finds me.'

'What makes you think she's even waiting out here for you?' James stifled another yawn.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway and Sirius gave him a knowing look. James started yelling out to Emma. 'He's here! Sirius Black is here! EMMMA! EMMMMMMA! Please come get him! Take him off my hands-' Sirius grabbed him around the collar. They stood in silence until the sound of running echoed the corridors. He tightened his grip around James.

'She's coming for me. I'm never going to taste mama Potters pecan pie ever again, am I James?' he whimpered, 'If she finds us, just tell her you and I are dating, and I'll make a dash for it'

'NO.' James looked horrified. He stared at his desperate friend in disbelief.

'A dying mans last wish!' wailed Sirius.

'You're not dying.' James hissed. He grabbed Sirius by the collar and slammed him against the wall. The running sound was getting louder. They both began to panic. Sirius struggled under James grasp, but James only tightened his grip.

'Oh come on! You won't even have to kiss me that much, just a peck or something' Sirius bargained, half forcing the words out and half choking. James smartly let Sirius go to which Sirius immediately grabbed James' hand.

'Gerrof me!' James pulled his hand out of Sirius' grasp. They both froze as the running sounds slowed to a walk. Sirius automatically latched himself to James' leg.

'Leave me behind James! I'll hold her off, you make a run for it! Go! Leave me here…!' he wailed, still holding onto James' leg.

James pulled Sirius to his feet. They turned to leave but not before Emma rounded the corner. She spotted them and paused. James was surprised that Sirius wasn't interested in her. The girl had long waves of golden hair which bounced as she stepped towards them. She was very pretty. Emma's perky nose scrunched up in concentration and she began muttering something. Slowly, her arm began to rise and she pointed her wand up at them. James raised his hands defensively and slowly stepped backwards. Without a second thought, Sirius grabbed James by the arm and pulled him around the corner. They darted down the corridor, chased by the red hex which had been sent after them. The boys bolted up the stairs, dodging the sparks.

Lily sat in the common room with her two friends. She wasn't able to sleep because of the snoring in her dorm. She had decided to wake her two friends and perhaps finish some holiday homework before class. Larissa head lolled from side to side and the pen she had been holding dropped out of her hand. Rachael on the other hand had a bemused expression plastered over her face from behind her history of magic text book. She looked as though she was enjoying herself far too much to be studying.

'Give me that.' Lily snatched away Rachael's magazine which had been hidden behind the textbook. Rachael's hand chased after the magazine, fumbling to take it from Lily's strong grip. It was too late, Lily had already slipped the magazine underneath her.

'You know I can't read that now.' Rachael motioned to Lily's bottom. In response, Lily simply rolled her eyes. A cold gust of wind froze them. They were as still as soldiers who were in a field of mines. Their eyes wandered towards the source of the sudden coldness. The door of the common room had opened, and in the opening were James and Sirius. They were heavily huffing and patting one another on the back. Their gaze moved towards the warm fire hungrily and soon fell upon the two girls. Still gasping for air and unable to speak, the twosome nodded in recognition at Rachael Lily and the sleeping Larissa. With one arm around one another they fumbled towards the fire place and collapsed on the ground in front of the girls' sofas.

'What were you two doing?' Lily asked curiously.

James rolled onto his side in order to face her. He glanced at Sirius who shook his head as thought to say "Don't tell her".

He shrugged at Lily and turned so that he was once again laying on his back. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he tasted the air. Expecting Lily's usual sweet smell, James choked as his senses were met with an overpowering stench.

Lily looked on at Sirius and James sprawled across the rug. Their breathing had slowed and they were both just resting. She was becoming more and more curious about James. She had sensed his distance towards her and she didn't like it. Was Potter ill? Or had he really changed, just as he said he would? Something just wasn't right today.

'James what's wrong?' she nudged him gently. James seemed to be avoiding her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she missed his attention. In fact she felt bare without it. Perhaps James had finally given up on her.

'Nothing. We just went to the loo.' James sat up and gave Sirius a look. They both grinned comically at one another.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked. Their odd behavior was making her curious. She wanted James' attention again. She wanted to know why he was sneaking out early in the morning. Was Sirius trying to set him up with another girl? She'd always known he was a bad influence on James.

'James?' she asked him again.

'Just let it go Lily!' he snapped unintentionally. But the damage had already been done. He tried to apologize but Lily was hurt. 'Look Lily, I'm sorry.' He said.

There was a slight pause before Lily answered. Why did they always have to be so intense? They couldn't even spend more than a few moments together without arguing. The tension between the two of them began to make Rachael feel edgy. In an attempt to give Lily and James some privacy, she made the mistake of resuming her monotonous history of magic homework.

'James,' her hand brushed against his. 'I don't understand why we have to be like this. You're acting so odd.'

He pulled his hand away angrily. 'No you wouldn't understand, would you? I'm trying Lily. I'm trying so hard to be who you want me to be. It's just not that easy…'

That certainly wasn't Lily's intention. She didn't want James to change. She liked him just as he was. Of course they had their little arguments. But it was all in fun… At least, that was what Lily thought.

'I'm starting to think the problem isn't me Lily. I'm just not that into you anymore…'

That hurt. It felt as though she had been hit in the stomach. In her defense she began to get angry.

'Oh don't worry James Potter, I don't think I was ever into you.' She stood up and glared down at James.

'Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.' James wondered aloud. 'I think we ought to start again.'

Lily's fingers itched. She wanted to hit him so badly right now but she resisted. She would find another way to get back at him. She'd ruin something he loved more than himself. She'd ruin Quiddich for him, she just didn't know how or when.

'Oh really James? You think that, do you? There is no way, that we will ever be together James Potter. Not even if hell freezes over.'

James bit his lip. He stood up suddenly and brought himself down to Lily's height. Slowly, he leaned forward until he was inches from her face. Lily's eyes widened and she studied his face, mesmerized by the beauty of it.

'You don't mean that Lily. One day you'll see that you were wrong about me. I just hope it won't be too late.' He leaned in closer. Lily's eyes fluttered closed and she parted her lips tasting his breath on her lips as he spoke. She waited, but nothing came. He had pulled Sirius to his feet and they both turned to see her with her puckered up lips.

'See you tonight.' He said, and they both left the three girls in the warm common room.

Lily needed to get back at James. How dare he just leave her standing there like an idiot! How dare he trick her into thinking he was going to kiss her! She was definitely going to ruin Quidditch for him now. She'd join the team and mess with his mind. He's come to hate the thing he loved so much. Then she'd show him. She wasn't disposable, and he couldn't have her… no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
